


Sweet Creature

by FandomDarling



Series: Derek Hale Song Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDarling/pseuds/FandomDarling
Summary: Set after Derek leaves and their is no Derek/Braedon romance. Reader and Derek where just at the beginning of their relationship when he left with Braedon to hunt the Desert Wolf. You and Derek decided to keep things going long distance.Based on Harry Styles song Sweet Creature. (bolded words are song lyrics)





	Sweet Creature

I fidgeted in the seat of Stiles jeep, finger drumming against the back of my phone as I waited for Derek to call. Stiles climbed back into the jeep, smile fading when he noticed my nervousness.

             "He still hasn't called?" He asked, giving me a soft frown. I shook my head as I bounced my knee impatiently. 

"He's never missed a call, Stiles, never." I whispered, nervously chewing at my lip. He patted my hand gently. 

             "Hey, it's Derek. I'm sure he's fine and he wouldn't want you worrying about him." He said, with a soft chuckle. I shook my head in agreement. 

"Doesn't mean I don't worry though." I muttered, checking my phone again only to be greeted with no notifications. Stile started the jeep as we waited. 

             "Want me to take you home?" He asked, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. I checked my phone again and then nodded.

"Might as well wait in the comfort of my own home right?" I said, with half smile. He smiled at me, nodding as he put the jeep in gear and drive towards my home. 

~~

I threw my backpack onto my floor, before flopping onto my bed and sighing as I dialed Derek's number. I chewed my lip as I listened to it ring, before a grumbled, "hello?" filled the line. 

"Derek? I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I asked, glancing at my clock. It was 4pm in beacon hills which meant it was 6pm in Mexico. 

            "(y/n), yeah, we didn't get back in until about 11am, I passed out without setting an alarm." He growled, voice still thick with sleep. I felt myself relax a bit. 

"That's ok, you just didn't call so I worried." I murmured, rolling onto my stomach. 

            "Shit, I'm sorry." He murmured, into the phone. I sighed, sadness flooding my chest as I listened to his breathing across the line. 

"It's ok, really, Der. I-I just miss you that's all." I whispered, chewing my at the inside of my cheek. He sighed on the line. 

             "I miss you too, sweet creature." He murmured, voice washing over me in warm waves, causing me to flush.

"I hate being away from you." I voiced gently, listening to him shifting on the other side. 

             "I know and I hate being away from you too." He replied with a chuckle.

"Remind me why I couldn't come with you again?" I asked, biting my lip. I could almost hear him  frown.

             "You know why." He responded gently. I frowned again. 

"I know, I'm just worried that one day I'm gonna get a phone call from Braedon saying that something terrible happened to you and that I've lost you. And I can't-" I said, voice catching in my throat. 

            "You can't what?" he asked, voice low. I rubbed my eyes before continuing. 

"I can't lose you Derek. You're my everything." I supplied, swiping at the tears that now fell in earnest. He hummed on the line. 

           "Hey, Hey, Hey, it's okay, babe. You don't need to cry." He cooed, softly. I sniffled as another sob rippled from my chest. 

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it." I hiccuped, pinching the bridge of my nose hoping to stop the headache that was already forming behind my eyes. I heard some shuffling on the other line. 

"Der?" I asked, still sniffling. The line was quiet, just breathing and rustling in the background filled my ears. I frowned as I listened. 

"Derek?" I asked again beginning to worry. 

           "I'm here." He murmured, softly voice soothing me instantly. I sighed, wiping at my nose. 

"You had me worried." I whispered, with a slight quirk of my lips. He chuckled,

           "You need to stop worrying about me and look out your window." He said, laughing a bit on the line. 

"What?" I asked, confused. Another laugh rippled across the line. 

           "Look out your window." He repeated, voice stronger this time. I turned, pushing myself from my bed and padding towards the window, gasping when I pushed the curtain aside to see my boyfriend sitting causally in the tree outside my window. 

"DEREK!" I screeched in surprised dropping my phone on the floor. A smile broke out on his face as he climbed from the tree into my room. 

           "Surprise." He chuckled, as I crashed into his arms, clinging to him desperately. His arms wrapped around me tightly, rubbing soothing circles up my spine as I shook with happy tears. I sniffled as I pulled away. His hands cupped my cheeks, thumbing away my tears. 

"How-what-why are you here?" I asked, taking in his beautiful face and recommitting it to my memory. 

          "I missed you. That and Stiles might have called and told me how much you were worrying about me. I couldn't have that now could I?" He said, beaming down at me with love in his eyes. 

"God, I love you so much." I said, sinking into his arms again. He pressed sweet kisses to my head as I held him.

        "I love you too, Sweet Creature." He murmured, lifting me gently and placing me on the bed, kicking off his shoes before climbing in next to me. I snuggled close to his side, head resting on his chest. 

"Der?" I asked in nothing more than a whisper. His fingers stilled on my spine as he answer.

        "Yeah?" 

"Why do you call me that?" I asked, shifting to gaze at him. He was looking down at me, green eyes shining. 

         "Because you are the sweetest creature I have ever met." He replied, running his fingers through my hair. I let my eyes flutter closed under his touch, relishing in how his warmth engulfed me. Silence embraced gently, peace washing over me. 

          "Now tell me what's got you so worried." He said, pressing a soft kiss to forehead. I sigh and snuggled closer. 

"I told you earlier. I'm worried that you're not gonna come home." I whispered, feeling my cheeks heat up. 

          "You promise it has nothing to do with Braedon?" He asked, gently. I tensed and he felt it, resuming the soothing patterns up and down my spine. 

"It's not that-not really anyways. I trust you, Derek, so much. It's just that I worry that maybe- maybe you'd be better off with someone like her." I whispered, feeling embarrassed at the confession. 

          "How do you mean?" He asked, pulling away and rolling on his side so he could look me in the eyes. I mirrored his position, before answering.

"I mean because she's tough and she can take care of herself and you don't have to worry about protecting her because she can protect herself. She's not a damsel, Derek, and because she's not, she gets to go with you." I replied, chewing my lip as I waited for his response. He just shook his head before pulling me into a soft kiss. 

          "Oh, Sweet Creature, I had no idea you felt this way. First of all, I'm perfectly happy with you and all the vulnerabilities that you have. Second of all, you are not a damsel. You're human and you keep me human." He replied, eyes softening almost to much. I frown, swallowing thickly before speaking.

"Derek, I just worry that one day. I'm not gonna be enough for you to come back to." I say in a low voice, eyes trained on my fingers. I heard him sigh gently as his fingers found my chin, lifting my gaze to his. 

         "Listen to me and listen well.  **It's hard when we argue, We're both stubborn I know but, oh, sweet creature, Wherever I go, you bring me home.** You know why? Because _you_ are my home, (y/n)." He said, eyes filled with love and emotion, I felt like crying again, but instead to just pushed closer to him, burying my face in his neck. 

"I'm sorry that I doubted you. It's just that  **we're still young, I always think about you and how we don't speak enough,** and I don't want you to commit to something that you are not ready to commit to."  I mumbled, until he cut me off with a kiss. 

         "Enough. I love you and I will always come back to you. Always." He said, pulling me onto  his chest again, arms tight around me. 

"I love you too, Derek." I responded, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he nuzzled into my chest. I felt him smile against my skin and he growled in pleasure.

         "Now sleep, Sweet Creature. I wasn't kidding about getting in at 11am." He grumbled, as he eyes fluttered closed, I smiled pulling a small blanket over us and snuggling impossibly close to him and falling asleep to sound of his heartbeat. 


End file.
